sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sheridan the bat
" I gave everything for being what I am... So why you are so great without having paid any price?" Sheridan to Sonic Into the dark night (to tidy up) In this roleplay that takes place between the first and second world war, Sheridan is known as Abraham van Helsing and he first appears while fighting Dracula in his castle to have back his wife Chio, recently kidnapped by Dracula. Unfortunately he is defeated, imprisoned, and his wife is turned into a vampire in front of him. But thanks to Alucard, Dracula's trickster son Helsing/Sheridan evades from Dracula's castle, Alucard leaves him with a mysterious phrase "will you be the whites in this great chessboard?". Helsing then returns to London, with the intent of hiring a squad of supernatural warriors strong enough to defeat Dracula. And the only one with enough knowledge on the topic is Dorian Gray, an immortal young man that used alchemy to keep himself alive forever, by blackmailing him Helsing convinces Dorian in helping him In his fight against Dracula. Dwith Gray's help Helsing finds the young female werewolf: Chelsea Moon (played by negahynoimon), and the vampire G.Orlok, a rival of Dracula that had been imprisoned under Westminster cathedral. After freeing Orlok the four are attacked by Jonathan Archer (played by Noli the hedgehog) Helsing's ex partner in monster hunting, he tries to kill Helsing because he "joined the enemy" by befriending the creatures of dark. After a harsh battle Archer is defeated by Helsing that unleashes a demonic ice spell that shows... tba Physical description Sheridan is a brown australian fruit bat with orange eyes and the left eye concealed by an eyepatch and by an evident scar. He wears a long and heavy white trenchcoat lined with fur, an elegant white and violet jacket, a red business tie, black trousers and shoes. his most evident piece of clothing is his white top hat. differently from many mobians that usually don't wear anything he is always seen fully dressed to hide the many scars that cover his muscular body, he has even got long pointy nails, clawed feet, and a double ended tail. He is evidently taller than many mobians, clocking around 1meter 40. This is because his animal part (The fruit bat) is bigger than the average mobian animals (cats... hedhehogs...) Story grew in Australia, son of a spanish explorer and an indigenous bat warrior he has always been interested in the world outside the forest he lived in, but his father never let him leave, because he tought that Sheridan's kind and awkward personality made him unfit for living outside his family's protection. but one day mysterious soldiers arrived in the forest, trying to snatch cavies for their experiments, Sheridan, trying to be brave, got caught and used for brutal experiments... All alone, in those labs so different from his habitat... He was thrown into a cage with many other mobians, that soon became his best friends especia lly four: Gann the horse, Chio the ermine, Jagra the cat and Sabre the lizard. with time, after witnessing all the pain inflicted on his friends by the scientists, suffering the terrible effects of the experiments made on him... The loss of his eye... The once shy and awkward Sheridan was terrifyied and hopeless... Until he saw his younger brother Brem being killed in front of him in an attempt of saving his brother. That event killed the Sheridan he was, and at the same time another, colder and more angry, Sheridan. He began rebelling fiercely to what was done to him, and soon all the cavies rebelled, many died during the revolution, others ran away, but at the end only Sheridan and his four friends remained. when Sheridan tried to return to his family he with his newfound friends his father chased them away, he was angry with his "weak and useless" son that caused the death of his brother and his wife (that suicided for despair). So Sheridan & co began travelling around the world searching for home. But their travel was fated to end sooner than they tought... When they got caught a poison was injected in them, that was madeto kill every possible eyewitnesser to the experiments in the lab... They were slowly dying.... They were desperate, until a mysterious human named Marquis Ahriman found them, and promised them a cure that would not just save them from certain death, but make them even powerful. They accepted and followed him to a mysterious fortress "here you'll find your true selves..." Promised Marquis as he led them. In the throne room sat a wolf, Alahastor the ironclad, he offered them a new life, but only if they accepted to serve him forever... they accepted, and Alahastor put a curse on them removing the poison from their bodies and giving them new powers, now healthy and much powerful they were obliged to do everything Alahastor told them to do, even looking after his silent son: Thornley. they now live in a mansion near a small town, Sheridan is an antiquarian, assisted by Jagra, Chio is a gardener, Gann a blacksmith and Sabre a paintress. Sometimes Alahastor calls them telepathically, and they are obliged to do his dirty work, hoping that someday somebody will save them from their dark fate. likes fruit, warmth, reading, power, hystory and antique trade, dressing oddly, Chio the ermine. dislikes meat, cold, ignorance, madmen, doctors, being imprisoned, hospitals, being alone, being ignored, failure, soldiers, violence, people stronger than him, heroes. Personality Sheridan is a very cheerful and lively person, with a humorous speech and a nice attitude. He behaves politely towards others and follows every rule of the etiquette, he can be described as a "twenty five years old gentleman with a lovable personality", he is also quite the "know it all" dude, even because he has got an immense memory and a vast knowledge on many different topics, he is considered a genious on his own right and is not rare for some scholars to call him for a convention and he has been offered to him a chair as a professor by many important universities, unfortunately his "master" Alahastor always obliged him to refuse. Under his cheerful and "known" side of his personality lies a more dark and serious Sheridan, that shows himself when Sheridan is in a dangerous situation or is angry beyond reasoning. this side of him is vengeful, envious and violent to the point of being scary, he behaves this way when his friends or the people he is close to are in danger. His behavior is similar to a "father wolf" that does everything to defend his "pack", even at the cost of his or other people's life. He is disposed to do EVERYTHING to defend his "pack" and puts his "pack"'s safety before everything else, even the whole world is the price... He despises the ones that don't share his way of thinking, like arrogants, murderers and all who put themselves before the others. He hates above all those who defy the others' peace and order. Deep inside him he is needy of love, a warm hug, somebody to share something with... But nobody notices this, because he is seen as the "leader", and a true leader is strong, a true leader doesn't need help... But "am I fit to be a leader? My friends... Chio... Don't abandon me... Not now..." Fighting abilities Sheridan gained from Alahastor's curse the ability of manipulating the movement of water particles, in a word he is capable of stopping the water in the air to move. In a word: cryokinesis, because in nature something is "hot" if its particles move faster, if they move slower it becomes "cold", this means he can literally freeze the water in the air and so control ice, albeit not very precisely. He can also agitate the molecules of his body to move enough fast to match Sonic's speed for short distances, at the cost of overheating his own body and so he needs to "cool it down". In battle he staggers his opponents with lightning fast movements and debilitating chops that slowly freeze his opponent and slow he/she down. Flight: Sheridan is capable of flying, but is not a good flyier, even because of his heavy clothes, but he can stand in mid-air and hover. Briefly: he uses his fly for acrobatic movements. Strong against Water powers: water is easy to freeze. Phisical fighters: being hit is a better chance for him to freeze his opponent. guys with bloody eyes: one of his guilty pleasures is to freeze their bloody tears blinding them. machines: machines need fuel to work, and fuel can be frozen. fast fighters: his attacks slow them down, turning their strenght into their worst weakness. shadow manipulators: "fighting me with... Shadows? *pretends of being a shadow manipulator* Uh! Look here! It's the shadow of a bunny! I am so afraid of shadows..." (Shadows are not dark magic). Weak against Ice powers: ice is useless against ice... magic: his powers are kinda useless against magical forces... Flying enemies: he can craft ice in mid air. Earth powers: earth becomes harder with ice. Electric powers: he is weak against electricity. "Super" form by collecting all the seven stones of balance (the force opposite to chaos) and the book of balance (that is actually a mirror...) he can transform in "empowered Sheridan", a peculiar super form. He appears to be the same, until his wings glow red, his eyes shine red too and his fur changes into an unhealthy green colour. Differently from the super form, this one doesn't make the user invulnerable, of course stronger, but not invulnerable, and is without any time limit, it lasts until the user decides to return normal or is exausted. this transformation makes people stronger, but less strong than the chaos emeralds' transformations, BUT, it gives the user immeasureable different powers, like a yu-gi-oh monster with poor attack and defense but devastating effect: why fight your enemy when you can turn him into stone just by snapping your fingers? unfortunately the transformation is very dangerous because of the stones of balance themselves, they are intelligent, and they'll try to take your mind over... but Sheridan has nearly unbreakable willpower, and they'll have a hard work to do. Relations with other characters Chio the ermine: he has got a crush for her, or maybe a little obsession, he is very awkward with her, and her strong nature is a source of admiration for Sheridan, but... She doesn't even notice him, she sees him only as a friend and leader, a man to trust, and not really a potential lover. Thornley the wolf: Sheridan :"Thornley, so this is your name..." Thornley :"... ( looks at him angrily)" S:"I Can understand you, growing up with a father like Alahastor is not very funny... I know how you feel, on the right side but at the same time you think you are inferior, you want to be like him but you are disgusted... Am i right?" T: "... (looks at him even more angrily)" S :" I was the first of four brothers, but at the same time the weakest... I preferred studying at fighting... and because this evil people took me very easily and did me very horrible things... And i never fought... Not speaking is like not fighting, and simply looking at the others angrily won't defend you forever... Don't do my same error... " T: "(cries and hugs him) " S: "(hugs him) is not important how much your father is bad with you... You can be better than him..." T: "(murmurs) I'm not defending myself..." their first dialogue Thornley is the most similar thing to a son Sheridan has, the two are even quite similar, and Sheridan wishes any good for the little wolf. Both two had a tormented family life and are still trying to open themselves to the others (or to stop wearing a mask, like Sheridan) and both love reading and are fascinated by occult, they are even covered of scars, Sheridan physically while Thornley mentally. Jagra the cat: he threats him like a son, the teen shy cat is his assistant and loves being it, and Sheridan is always happy of reading the profiles he writes thanks to his observation abilities. He tries to make him happy but can't tolerate when his dear assistant and second adoptive son fails an important business... Graaaaaaah!!! Of course his anger ends with a few tears of the cat... Sabre the lizard: Sheridan:" Ehhhm, is this a portrait of me?" Sabre:"Mhhhhn" Sheridan:" ah, beautyful..." Sabre:" a portrait that will never be more beautyful than his subject..." ~(', Sheridan:"ah..." She is his third adoptive child, even if she would like to be "more" he sees her only as a weird artistic lizard that has got a weird and flirty behavior. Gann the horse: ," Gann is Sheridan's wisdom and adviser, Sheridan asked him so many times what to do that probably Gann is the only one truly capable of understanding truly the gentleman bat. Marquis the fear from the sky: m:"Hi, Battysqueak..." s:"What's the matter, serpent?" m:"Nhhh, don't be so acid... I was just curious about that old scar I cured, is it still doing troubles..." s:"No, thank you..." m:"Ok, just for being sure that the FRAILEST of us was fine..." s:"Don't try to use your tricks with me... I've noticed the charmspeak..." m:"Mph, I can never play with you..." s:"Remember serpent, I will always stomp on your horrid head." m:"And I will make sure that you'll be the last to see my stomach..." Sheridan hates the demon, he hates him with all his soul... he hates him so much and bitterly... Because that monster despises life, a so precious thing, and his desire to eat everybody... Uhnn disgusting... And the thing he hates most is that he depends on that disgusting reptile, being the only medic capable of curing his injuries. And another thing that makes him even more angry is that that monster is flirting with his beloved Chio... Diet unlike many Sonic characters (speaking of canon) he has a diet, being a fruit bat he likes only fruit and is able to cook it in hundreds of different ways... Mhhhh ever heard of his porkchop with apple sauce? But anyway, he can eat everything, but he is disgusted by meat. of course he is a fruit bat... He can't like meat! (Unlike a certain blue hedgehog That saves pigs then eats hot dogs...) he has a fondness for drinking tomato juice in champagne glasses, this may drive people in believing that he is a vampire. Job he is an antiquarian, he owns a (laughs) small antique shop in a town near the old fortress... in a first glance the shop may seem small but it has a huge underground floor that stores Things like egiptian sarcophagi, medieval armors, a crashed U.F.O, a fake chaos emerald, various pieces of an unknown red robot, a second world war airplane... But anyway the cash is very poor... Archie comics version (I am hopeless...) he has an Archie comics version, here he is an ex freedom fighter that abandoned the cause because he lost all his companions (Gann the horse, Sabre the lizard and co.) in an attack to an outpost of the eggman empire, where he won but all his friends died in the explosion of the base, so he closed himself in his mansion and let his despair prevail, but thanks to mr blue hedgehog he discovered that his friends weren't dead but turned into machines, this refueled his hope and filled his heart with rage, unleashing his old forgotten might and adding a thorn in eggman's side, at the end he'll succed in freeing his friends, even if risking to destroy them in the process, and the group will return to fight again. in this version he uses only fists and kicks to fight, being devoid of any special power, but his "top hat twister" is ten times stronger, being able to cut through objects like a chainsaw. his personality is quite different too, he is more serious and is slightly wrathful and tends in thinking less, but he is still a great tactician, despite this he tends to be rash and absolutely unpolite, while he returns funny and life loving after he recovers his friends. Chao allergy Sheridan is terribly afraid of chao, because he is terribly allergic to them, only their presence causes him to sneeze in an "ACHAAAAO" way, and if they hug him en masse he begins to have dangerous convulsions that not kill him but send him in a momentaneous coma. enemies -put a character enemy of him here 1 Saren Arcturias their relationship is a mere "I hate thee thou hatest me", Sheridan is split in seeing him as a living garbage unworthy of living or as a poor creature needy of help. Those two, or better Sheridan, begin a fight every time they meet, with Saren retreating for sheer boredom, This at least avoids Sheridan a horrible death. I guess that Saren doesn't even know his name, he is just the fool with a top hat. 2 EVERY CHAO ON EARTH. Friends -if your character is brave, or foolish, enough to be his friend. THEMES I guess that his boss battle theme would be Antasma's theme (ugh... He is called just "nightmare" in italian), other themes may be Dracula's theme from Castlevania draculaXchronicles and the witch of Hemwick's theme from bloodborne. Trivia * his favourite food are lemons, without sugar. He is so addicted to lemons that uses cologne that smells of lemons! * his name is based from the author Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu GALLERY Really a beautyful moon, isn't it?.jpg Category:Bats Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Good